


Shower

by stuckyfucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Showers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Steve takes too long in the shower and Bucky can't wait.I'm literally just writing this as I'm typing it, so feel free to point out any errors. This is my first time writing. I prefer to read on this site but it's been a while since I've seen new stucky omo posted and I was getting impatient 😕 so sorry if its not that good
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Shower

Bucky sat in his and Steve's bed trying hard not to focus on the sound of the shower running across the hall. Steve had been in there for a while, he always took a shower as soon as he got back from his morning run, but today he was taking an exceptionally long one.

Bucky hadn't gone to the bathroom when he had woken up shortly before Steve came back, he didn't need to since he had woken up wet yet again. 

He was still ashamed that he had been having bedwetting issues since escaping HYDRA, even though Steve was so gentle and supportive about it. He knew it was a result of the trauma of being captive and tortured for so long, but it was still embarrassing. 

Steve tried to convince him it wasn't a big deal, and he knew how Bucky felt, Steve himself had often had problems staying dry at night back when he was small and sickly, and back then Bucky had only ever been kind about it, so now it was Steve's turn to offer the same support. And at least nowadays there was such a thing as disposable diapers (though Bucky would never call them that) and they even came in adult sizes (can you believe it?!) So it was much easier cleanup than it had been way back then.

So when Bucky had woken up he had simply thrown out the wet garment and taken a quick shower himself, stepping out just in time to hear the front door open. 

After getting dressed he had come out to find Steve in the bedroom getting clothes together for his own shower, he had greeted Bucky with a quick kiss before heading towards the bathroom. 

Bucky had gone to the kitchen to make some coffee, slowly sipping on his own cup and leaving enough in the pot for Steve when he came out. He then went to their shared bedroom and sat down on the bed to read until Steve came out, then they could decide what to make for breakfast together. 

But it wasn't until he heard the shower turn on that he realized he needed to pee, but not that badly, he could definitely wait until Steve was done, he usually took no longer than 20 minutes anyway. But after 10 minutes Bucky was starting to feel more uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to drink his coffee so fast but he glanced over and realized it was empty. His bladder was feeling kind of heavy but he could still wait for Steve, he thought, he shouldn't be too much longer. 

But 20 more minutes passed and the shower was still running. Bucky was starting to wonder if he should just knock on the door, Steve usually didn't take this long in the shower, and Bucky didn't think he'd mind him pissing while he was in there, they were a couple after all. He really was starting to get uncomfortable by now, he had been shifting and crossing his legs for the last 5 minutes. He didn't know why his need was growing so fast, maybe because he hadn't gone when he woke up, he theorized.

But he decided not to knock, and to let Steve have his privacy, he deserved some time to himself after all. He had been so supportive of Bucky and so patient with him during his recovery, even when Bucky pissed all over both of them in bed, and flinched at the slightest movement towards him, and even cowered in the corner when a delivery man had knocked on the door one of his first days here. Bucky had gotten better with the startling and such, but still he knew he was a lot of work and Steve deserved a break. So he decided he would wait because Steve should be out any minute now, and he would not interrupt him.

But more time passed and the shower continued to run and Bucky was growing desperate now. Why was Steve taking so long? The sound of the shower roared in his ears and made his bladder throb in time with his heartbeat and he tried to tune it out and focus on his book. He shifted and pressed his thighs together tight. He didn't want to interrupt Steve's shower, if he was taking this long there must be a reason. He must be taking a break from Bucky and he deserved that peace. Bucky would not interrupt that, he wouldn't. But he really really needed to go by now and he was surprised to see Steve had been in the shower almost an hour when he looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Steve must really be tired of him. Bucky had already decided though that he would not intrude on Steve's private shower time. He would hold it because Steve deserved his time alone and Bucky reasoned that he would only be annoyed with him if he came in for something as silly as needing to pee while Steve was in the shower.

He didn't have to go that bad, he tried to tell himself, but his bladder disagreed and he suddenly had to throw a hand on his dick to try to hold on when he felt a strong spasm. OK, so maybe he did have to go that bad. But he would be good for Steve. He had to be good for Steve.

He considered laying down and just letting go right there in bed, and just pretending he had fallen back asleep without protection on when Steve came out. But he quickly scrapped that idea, he didn't think Steve would believe him, and he might be angry at Bucky, and even if he did believe him he might still be angry. Steve had never been angry or punished him for anything so far, but it was always a lingering fear in the back of Bucky's mind that one day he might decide enough was enough. Besides, Bucky didn't want to wet himself on purpose, he would be so embarrassed even if he did manage to pass it off as an accident. 

But he was starting to worry that he actually would have an accident. By now Steve had been in the shower an hour and a half and Bucky's bladder was so full it hurt. He was sitting on the bed with both hands desperately gripping his cock trying to keep all the liquid inside that was screaming to get out. He tried to think of anything else besides his incredibly uncomfortable need but he couldn't. The sound of the shower still sounded way louder than it should and he knew he was gonna be cutting it close and he really hoped Steve would come out soon. He would be so bad to bother Steve while he was trying to have some peace and quiet.

Bucky's bladder contracted again and he felt like he was going to burst. He looked around quick for anything he could use, but he doubted he could even get up without losing control by now. 

The empty coffee mug sat on the bedside table but he knew it wasn't big enough and would overflow, making a mess anyway when that's what he was trying to avoid. 

He felt another strong contraction and a leak shot into his underwear, he panicked and grabbed the pillow from behind him, quickly lifting up, sitting on it and pressing it up as hard as he could between his legs against his crotch. The pressure felt like it might help for all of about 10 seconds but then his bladder squeezed again, trying desperately to empty no matter how hard he clamped all his muscles. He felt another tiny leak and had to bite his lip to stop the whimper that wanted to come out of his mouth. 

He finally heard the shower turn off but by now there was no way he was making it to the bathroom. He quickly pulled the blanket over his lap so at least Steve wouldn't see him basically humping the pillow between his legs trying not to piss his pants. He hoped Steve would not linger in the bedroom and would go do whatever else so he could at least have a chance to maybe keep it a secret when he inevitably pissed himself. 

He suddenly thought about the absorbent "underwear" he had to wear at night and wished he would have thought of it sooner, because now he heard the bathroom door open just as another, longer leak escaped past his tightly clamped muscles and soaked the front of his underwear. He held back whimpers as he heard footsteps crossing the hall and Steve appeared in the doorway, toweling off his damp hair. 

"Hey Buck" he said, crossing the room to the dresser to pull out a pair of socks. Bucky didn't answer, he didn't think he would be able to do anything else but whimper or groan if he opens his mouth, his bladder was so full and it hurt so bad and he was still pressing the pillow as hard as he could against his leaking cock underneath the blanket but it wasn't enough and he couldn't move without completely soaking his pants and the pillow and the bed. 

Steve turned around when he didn't answer, and Bucky felt the hardest spasm yet and Steve was looking right at him and they made eye contact right at the moment that Bucky's bladder decided it had had enough and everything just came pouring out and Steve was still staring him right in the eyes and Bucky knew he could hear the faint hiss of his piss leaving his body full force and the quiet trickle as it pooled around his crotch because the pillow couldn't soak it up fast enough. The bed was getting soaked too and he could feel the wetness spreading all the way around him from his ass all the way down to his crossed ankles. And Steve was just standing there staring at him. The piss kept coming and coming and Bucky barely registered the relief underneath the shame and embarrassment. 

After what felt like forever his stream finally started to taper off to a trickle and his bladder cramped painfully a few times trying to make sure everything was out of it. Bucky just sat there, completely soaked and his face feeling like it was on fire, while Steve stood by the dresser and stared at him in shock. Bucky knew the wet spot had spread past the top of the blanket over his lap and that Steve could see it. 

He chanced a peek up at Steve's face again and suddenly felt his vision blur at the sight of Steve still staring at him, his mouth hanging open and his cheeks tinged pink with a confused look on his face as he tried to think of something to say. 

Bucky knew him crying was only more embarrassing but he couldn't stop the tears that spilled over as his breath hitched and he suddenly started sobbing. 

This seemed to snap Steve out of it and in an instant he was standing next to the bed and rubbing Bucky's back, telling him it was ok and not to worry about it, all while Bucky sat crying in a piss puddle like a toddler. He sobbed out some unintelligible words that sounded suspiciously like apologies and Steve tried to tell him it was OK, he wasn't mad. But Bucky was panicking and not listening to Steve. Steve stayed by his side offering gentle reassurances until Bucky's sobs eventually got quieter until they stopped, and he just sat feeling pathetic, still hiccuping from crying so hard. Steve kept rubbing his back and gave him a minute to gather his thoughts before asking 

"Bucky,....why didn't you just come use the toilet? I wouldn't have minded." And just like that Bucky was crying again as he tried to explain to Steve how he knew he was a lot of work and Steve deserved a break and he didn't want to bother him but he just couldn't hold it anymore, he tried so hard but he just couldn't and he's sorry and he just kept rambling until Steve cut him off "Oh Bucky, it's ok, I know you didn't do it on purpose. I wouldn't have been mad, I'm sorry I took so long, I'll admit I did enjoy the long shower, i did need that time to relax, but not because of you, I love you Bucky. I don't need a break from you, I like taking care of you and helping you recover. You've been through so much and really you're better off than most people would be all things considered. I wouldn't care if you were completely incontinent, I'm just so glad to have you back." 

Bucky looked at his face again to try to determine if he was telling the truth, and Steve looked worried, but he was smiling, so Bucky figured he probably wasn't too angry. Steve kissed his cheek and rubbed his back a little more, then said "I know i was already in there forever, but I'll join you in the shower if you want me to." Bucky nodded, looking away, as he slowly got up. 

His face burned even harder at the feeling of now cold piss trickling down his legs to the floor when he stood up, and Steve didn't comment on it, just took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Bucky had already showered this morning but he wasn't going to just stay like this. So he let Steve help him peel off his soaked clothes and stepped into the shower with him. 

Steve touched him all over gently under the spray, kissing his neck with his arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He picked up a shower poof and his nicest bodywash and washed Bucky slowly, trying to relax him since he could feel how he was still tense with shame. He massaged Bucky's scalp with his fingers as he washed his hair, smiling to himself when Bucky gave a relaxed sigh. He rinsed his hair and turned him around to face him before kissing him deeply. 

After a few intimate minutes, Steve reached around Bucky to shut off the water. He still needed to go change the sheets, the mattress he knew would be fine since there was a waterproof cover on it due to Bucky's night time accidents, even though he wore protection to bed now he still wet too heavily sometimes and soaked through the garments. He would probably need to throw out the pillow, but he could easily just buy a new one, no big deal.

He dried himself off and got dressed again as Bucky simply wrapped a towel around his waist, he hadnt grabbed any clothes before coming in. He glanced at his soiled clothes laying in a pile on the floor and his cheeks lit up again with a blush. He glanced at Steve who was just smiling at him, and he didn't stop him from leaning in for another kiss on his shame-hot cheek.

"Forget about it Buck." He said, and Bucky just looked away as he stepped around the wet pile and followed Steve out of the bathroom. They got into the bedroom and Steve headed straight for the bed and grabbed the sheet by the corner, but Bucky grabbed his arm. 

"You don't need to clean up after me Stevie, I'll take care of it, it's my mess after all." Steve just smiled at him and said "Go get dressed Bucky, i got it. Like I said I like taking care of you. And before you dare say anything else just remember you never let me change the sheets when the roles were reversed. Go get your clothes on jerk, so we can make breakfast." 

Bucky glanced hesitantly at the soaked bed and blushed again, but turned around and headed to the dresser like Steve said. He tried not to look back at what Steve was doing as he dug through the drawers for some clean clothes. Steve left with the soiled bedding and Bucky got dressed while he heard the washer being loaded down the hall. Steve came back in with some cleaning spray and a cloth and wiped down the mattress cover before leaving again. 

Bucky finished getting dressed and followed him out to the kitchen. Steve asked what he wanted for breakfast, already acting like nothing just happened. Bucky told him to choose since he wasn't hungry but Steve said "you are eating breakfast, Buck" and shot him a look that said don't you dare argue with me. So eventually they settled on eggs and toast and oatmeal and smoothies. 

They ate and Bucky washed the dishes afterwards, he absolutely insisted since Steve had cleaned up his embarrassing mess in the bedroom and he didn't have to do that for him. After that they sat down on the couch and turned on the news, but neither of them were paying attention to it, Steve was cuddling up to Bucky and Bucky wasn't stopping him. He still felt embarrassed, it was enough to not be able to control himself while asleep but it was totally different to piss himself fully awake.

They cuddled for a bit and Bucky tried to forget about it like Steve seemed to have. After a while being held in his lover's arms he was starting to relax, when Steve suddenly looked at him and said "That was kind of hot by the way." Bucky's eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked back at Steve and said "What?" 

Steve just grinned at him and Bucky laughed and said "You punk, of course you would be into something like that." And Bucky kissed Steve deeply until Steve pulled back to say with a huge, teasing smile, "I ought to take longer showers more often."


End file.
